


An idiot in love

by Starryeyedrichie



Category: Bottom (UK)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken impromptu confessions, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, Late night shenanigans, M/M, awkward first kisses, slight angst, with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryeyedrichie/pseuds/Starryeyedrichie
Summary: Eddie comes home late one night to find Richie blackout drunk. Normally he would've ignored this, but that all changes when he notices his name on a handwritten note.





	An idiot in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I'm surprised it only took 3 days to do! maybe I should do this more often >u>

It was around 2:30 am when Eddie stumbled back into the flat from The Lamb & Flag. As was the case for most nights, he was incredibly drunk. Eddie braced himself, ready for all of the “What time do you call this, young man?” and the “I was worried sick about you!” from Richie, but as he closed the door behind him, he heard something that sobered him almost immediately.

Silence. 

It was at that point he noticed that the smell of alcohol that usually hung in the air was even stronger than when Eddie had left the flat. Something really wasn’t right here. Scanning the length of the “drawing room”, everything looked about as normal as it could until his gaze came to the table. He thought he could see someone sat there in the dark, facing away from him. After a brief fumble to find the light switch, he turned it on, and the room was illuminated. 

Eddie stood blinking for a few seconds to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. When he could finally see again, he made his way over to the table. He could now see various empty bottles scattered around the area, some of which Eddie had forgotten they even owned. Amongst the bottles, slumped over and out cold, was Richie. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie noticed his name amongst many words on a piece of paper that was partially obscured and trapped under Richie’s arms. It took a bit of effort to not wake his sleeping flatmate, but he eventually retrieved the paper. Richie’s writing was barely legible as if his hands had been shaking the whole time.   
Eddie began to read. 

 

“My dearest Eddie,  
For my whole life, and especially for the 25 years I’ve known you, I’ve only ever had a bird once. All my efforts since then have been completely futile. I never knew quite why until now. Now I realise that I loved them but was never really in love with any of them. 

I can’t keep lying to you or myself anymore. I don’t want to cause any confusion, so I’ll go ahead and say it. I love you. Even though I don’t show it, I am truly, madly, deeply, head over heels in love with you. I often catch myself staring at you when you aren’t looking. You’re all I think about when I’m on my own. I even love when you try to choke me because, for a brief, fleeting moment, I get to look into your eyes and feel your touch. 

I never told you because I was terrified of how you would react. But I’ve decided if I don’t tell you how I really feel now, I’ll never be able to. 

Richie”

 

Eddie was speechless. He read the note over and over again, trying to work out if he’d read it right or if it was the insane amount of alcohol in his system playing tricks on him. Suddenly, multiple emotions hit him at once. Mostly shock. His mind was racing. 

Richie groaned and began to stir. He slowly sat up but began to panic when he realised his note was missing from where he’d set it down. 

“Shit, where is it?” he slurred, checking all over the table. When he found it wasn’t there, he got down on all fours and began searching on the floor until his head hit Eddie’s kneecaps. He glanced up at Eddie, who stared back at him, still holding the note. Richie jumped up with a start, supporting himself on the edge of the table. 

“BOLLOCKS, YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO READ THAT!” he yelled as he snatched the paper back. There were no two ways about it, Richie looked awful. His eyes, usually bright and full of excitement and scheming, were bloodshot and wet with dark rings under them. He attempted to swing a punch at Eddie, but in his inebriated state, missed and made a sizeable hole in the drywall. He hissed from the pain and flapped his injured hand to try and relieve some of it. 

Eddie finally piped up; “So you’re seriously gay for me, huh?”

“I... um, well you see...” Richie’s gaze darted around the room as he anxiously twirled a piece of his hair around his finger, a nervous habit he’d developed. 

“Well?” Eddie continued to interrogate.

“YES, YES, I AM!” came the reply, after about 10 seconds of awkward silence and staring. 

“W... why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because you’ve got that bird you’ve been telling me so much about…Sarah.”

Eddie found this so funny he had to stifle a giggle.

“Oh Richie, you silly tosser! I only told you about her to make you jealous!”

“What? You mean…” He finally put 2 and 2 together. “There is no Sarah?”

“Of course not, I made her up! I feel exactly the same way you do!”

“So, what you’re saying is-”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, I LOVE YOU TOO YOU BLOODY IDIOT!”

Eddie took Richie’s soggy, tear-streaked face into his hands and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. More tenderly and lovingly in fact, than he’d ever done to a woman. Richie felt his legs turn to jelly and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s waist. Everything was happening so quickly; it was almost too much. As Eddie pulled away, he felt his very new boyfriend rest his forehead on his shoulder. 

“Eddie?” came a muffled croak.

“Hmm?”

“I love you”

“I love you too… baby.” 

It was true that the man holding him was violent, had a major drinking problem, and could be a bit of a twat sometimes. Richie knew this better than anyone else. But if he was being honest, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
